CORAZON
by WonKyuGS
Summary: Lulusan terbaik sekolah seni amerika jurusan modern dance, Julliard School harus menerima kenyataan hidup dengan kruk dan kaki di gips selama satu bulan atas kejadian tak terduga yang membuatnya juga menjadikan namja yang menyebabkan itu menjadi pembantu pribadinya. / WonKyu, WonMi (Siwon Sunmi), HaeHyuk, HaeKyu, JoonMi. / Gender Switch, Romance & Sad / Chaptered


Author : Winda.

Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Lee SunMi (ex-wg), Kim Joon,

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae.

Gender Switch, Romance & Sad.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan, tokoh, tempat dan alur hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan. Dilarang membash dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

.

======= ''Corazon'' =======

.

.

.

Corazon (Heart) manusia sama seperti burung yang bisa hinggap pada siapapun, kapapun, dimanapun dan bisa pergi kapanpun tanpa dapat di prediksi.

.

.

.

======= ''Corazon'' =======

.

.

.

Niga nareul itjji mothage jakku ni apeseo tto, ni mam jaku naega heundeureo beoseonal su eopdorok. Ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli taranabyeoryeo. Nan trou-a-a-a-ble! Trou-Trouble Maker!

Alunan musik yang cukup keras memenuhi salah satu studio tari di seoul, Sparnest studio. Di hari yang cukup panas tidak menghalangi kedua yeoja yang tengah menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik. Troubel maker, menjadi backsound dari tarian mereka. Dengan kompak keduanya saling mengisi bagian tarian yang cukup panas itu. Seorang pria sebagai satu-satunya pria yang ada disana hampir kehabisan nafas karena tidak tahan melihat tarian keduanya.

''Panas!'' desisnya penuh dengan peluh keringat. Diambilnya handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya untuk menghapus cucuran keringat di wajah dan badannya terlebih dia baru selesai menari.

''Yey!'' riang kedua gadis itu mengakhiri tariannya.

-Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Eunhyuk memang patner tari yang paling hebat-

''Ukuk! Uhuk!'' tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terbatuk. Donghae langsung sigap memberikannya air dan menepuk bahunya lembut. Eunhyuk yang berdiri disebelahnya saja tidak sesigap Donghae memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk Kyuhyun.

''Gomawo Donghae-sshi,'' ucap Kyuhyun setelah batuknya hilang, walaupun dia masih merasa jantungnya berdenyut sakit.

''Tarian kalian sangat memukau. Jika kalian mendaftar ke agensi artis, aku yakin kalian akan langsung diterima.'' ucap Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

''Sayang sekali, Kyuhyun lulusan terbaik Julliard tiba-tiba menjadi training di agensi artis,'' ucap Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah tidak relanya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Eunhyuk tahu betul perjuangan Kyuhyun selama sekolah di Julliard School. Tahun pertama saja dia diwajibkan tinggal di Meredith Wilson Recidence Hall dan berpisah dengan ayahnya bertahun-tahun. Di asrama 12 lantai itu, Kyuhyun harus mampu beradaptasi dengan ratusan murid dan berbagai belahan dunia. Dan dia termasuk 8% orang yang beruntung diterima di sekolah seni ternama Amerika. Tepatnya beralamat di 60 Lincoln Center Plaza, New York. Sekolah yang sama dengan Robin Williams yang lulus dari jurusan musik dan kini menjadi musisi dunia. Kyuhyun baru menyelesaikan S1nya dan lulus dengan gelar Bachelor of Music.

''Kau terlalu berlebihan Eunhyuk-ah. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang, menjadi artis tidak pernah aku pikirkan. Ommo! Sudah jam 5, aku harus pergi sekarang!'' Kyuhyun merapihkan barangnya. Eunhyuk mendesah pelan, dia tidak tahu kenapa stamina Kyuhyun begitu kuat. Dia saja merasa lelah, tidak sanggup hanya sekedar untuk pulang.

''Kau melupakan satu nyawamu.'' Donghae menunjuk sepasang sepatu roda di ujung studio. Kyuhyun terkikik sendiri mendengarnya, ''Iya, tanpa ini aku tidak bisa hidup!'' Kyuhyun berjalan ke ujung studio untuk mengambil sepatunya.

Eunhyuk merupah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila di sebelah Donghae yang masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun, sesekali tersenyum sendiri dan terlihat malu-malu setelahnya.

''Dia itu tidak ada lelahnya,'' ucap Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya tersenyum, ''Dia memang selalu membuatku kagum!'' ucap Donghae dalam hati. Eunhyuk sadar kalau pria disebelahnya tidak merespon ucapannya, Eunhyuk hanya menghelas nafasnya pelan.

''Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok!'' Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi. Kini di ruangan itu hanya tinggal ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sering memperhatikan Donghae yang selalu merubah ekpresinya setiap saat.

======= ''Corazon'' =======

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia juga sibuk dengan ponselnya karena harus menghubungi asistennya dan mengatakan kalau besok dia akan datang terlambat demi memenuhi janji sarapan besama kekasihnya.

''Jagi, aku segera sampai.'' ujarnya berbicara sendiri. Dipandanginya foto kekasihnya yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya. Foto seorang gadis manis yang selalu tersenyum ramah.

Untunglah malam ini jalanan tidak terlalu macet. Siwon jadi bisa mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cepat. Dia sudah berjanji pada kekasihnya kalau mereka akan makan malam bersama untuk makan bersama untuk merayakan kekasihnya yang barus saja menamatkan stuudy S1nya di Kyunghee University. Malam ini begitu special karena Siwon juga menyiapkan cincin untuk SunMi.

Tangannya terulur mengambil ponselnya yang sempat ia simpan di dasbor mobil. Saat menslide tanda panah di layar ponselnya terdapat banyak sebuah pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab. Semuanya atas nama Lee SunMi atau Siwon biasa memanggilnya Mimi sebagai nama Amerikanya. Kekasihnya memang sempat tinggal di Amerika dan kemampuan berbahasa inggrisnya baik.

Raut wajah bersalah terlihat diwajah Siwon, dia sudah telat 1 jam dari janjinya. Padahal mereka berjanji bertemu jam 7 malam, sekarang jam hampir menunjukan jam 8 malam. Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau saja tidak ada meeting mendadak tadi.

''Mianhae Jagy~ Aku sepertinya terlambat Mimi-ah...'' gumamnya mengetikan sebuah pesan. Setelah pesan terkirim tidak lama sebuah balasan datang.

''Gweanchana Oppa. Aku tidak keberatan menunggu dan mengerti posisimu. Jaga kesehatanmu Hyundai Big boss! Hehe''

Siwon tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan dari SunMi. Mungkin Siwon salah satu namja paling beruntung mendapatkan kekasih yang sangat pengertian dan baik seperti SunMi. Dia tidak pernah marah walaupun Siwon sering mengingkari janjinya. SunMi sangat mengerti posisi Siwon sebagai Ceo di perusahaan besar.

''Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau aku tidak memilikimu Mimi-ah,''

Baru saja mata Siwon lengah saat akan menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dasbor, tiba-tiba dia mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak.

BRAK!

======= ''Corazon'' =======

Mengisi hari dengan kegiatan positif merupakan suatu yang menyenangkan. Terlebih hal yang kita lakukan adalah hal yang kita sukai. Kata itu selalu dijunjung tinggi oleh Kyuhyun. Si cantik yang satu itu selalu melakukan apapun yang disukainya selagi itu hal positif dan tidak merugikan orang lain. Seperti hari ini, sepulang dari studio tari Kyuhyun pergi bermain sepatu roda.

Menurut medis sepatu roda memiliki manfaat untuk kesehatan, salah satunya jantung menjadi sehat dan membakar lebih banyak kalori. Terlebih Kyuhyun tengah dalam program diet untuk membentuk abs di perut ratanya. Malam itu dia masih asyik mengendarai sepatu rodanya. Dia mulai berdiri untuk mejadi keseimbangan, berjalan, meluncur dan akhirnya mengerem. Tapi sayang dia terlambat beberapa detik saja saat mengerem sampai kaki kirinya terasa terbentur mobil audi putih yang melaju cukup kencang dari arah timur.

BRAK!

======= ''Corazon'' =======

''UKH!'' Kyuhyun meringis pelan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Belum lagi kepalanya terasa pusing dengan perut yang ikut terasa mual.

''Eh?'' Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya memandangi tempatnya berada sekarang. Tercium tajam bau obat-obatan dari sana. Matanya menyipit melihat seorang pria yang baru bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

''Kau sudah sadar, Noona?''

Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dari tidurnya, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa. Rasa sakit itu semakin terasa saat tubuhnya digerakan.

''AKh!''

Namja itu lantas kaget dan berusaha menyentuh Kyuhyun, ''Anda jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Noona.'' ucap pria itu membantu Kyuhyun untuk kembali tidur terlentang. Kyuhyun memandangi pria itu, ''Anda siapa?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Saya Choi Siwon. Maaf Noona, karena saya kurang hati-hati dalam mengemudi anda tidak sengaja saya tabrak.'' ucap Siwon menyesal.

''Permisi, saatnya Kyuhyun-sshi diperiksa.'' ucap Doktermuda bername-tag Choi Minho.

Kyuhyun menampakan wajah bingung. Dari mana Dokter itu tahu namanya? Apa namja bernama Siwon itu yang memberitahunya? Dari mana Siwon tahu namanya? Mereka tidak saling mengenal dan belum berkenalan bukan?

''Maaf, Dokter tahu dari siapa nama saya?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Dokter itu tersenyum, ''Tentu dari orang yang membawa anda kesini,'' jawabnya. Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ''Maaf tadi aku membuka tas dan mengambil kartu namamu saat mendaftar.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja.

''Maaf Siwon-sshi bisa kita bicara?'' ucap Dokter Minho. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu mengiyakan permintaan Dokter.

======= ''Corazon'' =======

''Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?'' tanya Siwon.

Dokter muda itu memperlihatkan hasil rontgen kaki Kyuhyun sebelah kiri. Dari hasilnya tidak terlalu terlihat baik jika dibandingkan dengan kaki kanannya, walaupun Siwon tidak pandai membaca hasil X-Ray dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja.

''Ada keretakan di pergelangan kaki kirinya,'' ucap Dokter.

''Apa itu parah?'' Siwon hawatir.

Dokter muda itu memperlihatkan perbedaan dari hasil X-Ray antara kaki kanan dan kiri. Selain itu suster mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun sempat meringis kesakitan saat dia mencoba menggerakan kakinya.

''Pasien memang sudah boleh pulang. Tapi untuk satu bulan kedepan pasien harus menggunakan kruk dan kakinya di gips. Mungkin pasien akan kesulitan beraktifitas, namun inilah yang harus dilakukan untuk menolongnya.'' jelas dokter. Siwon tertegun dan merasa sangat bersalah, akibat kelalainnya seorang gadis harus menerima itu. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu dari pintu medadak badannya sangat lemas, ''Noona!'' laget seorang suster.

======= ''Corazon'' =======

Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar gadis itu mau memaafkanku. Bodoh kau Choi Siwon, dia bahkan sangat membencimu sekarang.

Siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya harus melakukan aktifitas dengan dibantu kruk dan menerima kenyataan dia harus memekai gips selama satu bulan penuh. Itu baru perkiraan dokter, bagaimana kalau hasil selanjutnya lebih mengejutkan?

Siwon sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis cantik itu. Dan sekarang dia berhasil membuat gadis itu sangat membencinya. Dan saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter gadis itu mendadak marah dan mengancam akan melaporkan Siwon. Tapi untunglah disana ada ayahnya yang menenangkan dan Siwon tentu sangat merasa bersalah.

''Jagi-ya, kenapa kau melamun terus? Bagaimana dengan orang yang kau tabrak?''

Pertanyaan gadis kelahiran 92 itu menarik Siwon kembali kedunia nyata. Dia menatap wanita di depannya yang sejak mereka bertemu hanya memandangnya dengan penuh kehawatiran. Sementara Siwon hanya murung memikirkan gadis yang ditabraknya.

''Bagaimana ini Mimi, gadis itu sangat membenciku dan tidak mau memaafkanku,'' ucap Siwon terdengar penuh penyesalan..

SunMi menggenggam erat tangan Siwon, gadis itu berusaha memberi kekuatan untuk kekasihnya yang dalam masa genting. Dia tidak marah karena janji mereka kemarin dibatalkan dan dia pulang sendiri ke rumahnya tanpa dia antar siapa-siapa.

''Aku tidak boleh diam saja oppa. Sebenci apapun dia padamu, coba kau dekati dia pelan-pelan. Jika kau sudah meminta maaf, tunjukan rasa bersalahmu yang dalam dengan mejadi orang yang bermanfaat untuknya. Terlebih dikondisinya seperti ini, aku yakin dia akan banyak menemui kesulitan.'' ucap SunMi pengertian. Siwon memandang wajah teduh kekasihnya, ucapan SunMi sangatlah benar sekali.

''Gomawo Jagi-ya!'' Siwon sedikit termotivasi. Bagaimana pun SunMi benar, Siwon harus bertanggung jawab.

======= ''Corazon'' =======

Pagi itu Eunhyuk memasang wajah tidak bersemangat. Tadi malam dia menerima kabar soal kecelakaan Kyuhyun yang membuat sahabatnya itu harus menangani perawatan dirumah sakit. Dia juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun harus memakai gips dan kemungkinan tidak bisa menari dalam waktu dekat. Bagaimana nasib anak didik Kyuhyun? Bukankah minggu depan mereka akan mengikuti kontes?

Donghae memberikan roti dan susu di depan wajahnya. Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya dan menarik nafas pelan di sebelah Donghae. ''Kyuhyun sakit. Bagaimana nasib mereka, dan dia sendiri belum mau kita jenguk.'' ucap Eunhyuk menunjuk muridnya. Donghae ikut duduk di sebelah gadis itu, ''Kau tahu sendiri bukan sifat Kyuhyun. Mungkin dia butuh waktu saja. Soal murid, kita bisa melatih mereka.''

''Aku bersumpah akan mencincang orang yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu!'' tiba-tiba aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Eunhyuk. Donghae berdelik ngeri melihatnya, ''Tuhan tolong lindungi orang itu.'' doa Donghae.

======= ''Corazon'' =======

Kyuhyun terhenyak sesaat, kakinya dibalut oleh kain yang sangat tebal. Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan sebagian nyawanya. Tidak bisa menari sama saja seperti dia kehilangan separuh nyawa. Seandainya kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi, seandainya dia tidak tertabrak mungkin sekarang dia sedang sibuk mengjari anak didiknya menari.

''Arrgh! Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan!'' ucapnya pelan. Saat melihat raut wajah ayahnya yang tengah membantu merapihkan pakaiannya membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersalah.

Disela waktu sibuk ayahnya sebagai Direktur Utama dia Perusahaan finansial ''Shinhan Financial Group'' perusahaan firma jasa perbankan terbesar di Korea. Hankyung ayahnya, pria hebat selain pengusaha sukses dia juga ayah tunggal yang sangat Kyuhyun sayangi. Saat usinya 8 tahun, ibunya Heenim meninggal akibat kecelakaan.

''Maafkan aku Appa.'' lirih Kyuhyun memeluk ayahnya dari samping. Susah payah Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri dan memeluk ayahnya. Hankyung tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala anak tunggalnya, ''Tidak apa-apa sayang. Ini sudah menjadi ketentuan Tuhan.''

Kyuhyun ingat pada namja yang sudah membuatnya seperti itu. Walaupun bukan sepenuhnya salah Siwon, tetap saja dia tidak tahu aturan mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai tidak melihat Kyuhyun yang berbelok menggunakan sepatu roda.

''Ayo, pulang!'' Kyuhyun berusaha sepenuh tenaga belajar menggunakan kruk yang sangat sulit ia kendalikan. Bagaimana pun ini kali pertama dia menggunakan benda itu seumur hidupnya.

======= ''Corazon'' =======

Saat sampai dirumah Hankyung dengan berat hati harus langsung pergi ke kantor meninggalkan anaknya. Kyuhyun meyakinkan Hankyung kalau dia bisa jalan sendiri sampai kedalam dan meminta Hankyung untuk langsung pergi. Dengan tertaih Kyuhyun membawa barangnya menuju pintu masuk. Namun saat akan naik tangga pertama, Kyuhyun terjatuh dan merasakan kakinya snagat sakit. Sakitnya berkali-kali lipat, dia bahkan merasa seperti kakinya mau patah.

''Akkkh!''

Nafasnya ikut tidak beraturan menahan rasa sakit itu. Dia berusaha kuat tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

''Kau tidak apa-apa?''

Suara itu membuat dada Kyuhyun kembali panas. Kyuhyun menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya pada pria yang sedang bersiri di sebelahnya. Namja itu mau membantunya tapi Kyuhyun menahan, ''Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tuan Choi,'' ketus Kyuhyun berusaha bangun tapi tidak bisa.

''Aku akan membantumu Kyuhyun-sshi,''

Kyuhyun mencibir pelan, ''Aku tidak lumpuh dan aku bisa sendiri...!'' tolak Kyuhyun keras kepala.

Siwon coba sabar menghadapi gadis keras kepala di depannya. Jelas saja Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkan banyak bantuan saat kondisinya seperti itu. Setelah mendapat ijin dari SunMi, Siwon membulatkan tekat untuk membuat Kyuhyun memaafkannya bagaimana pun caranya. Sayang sekali saat dirumah sakit, seluruh biaya sudah dibayar oleh ayah Kyuhyun. Memang Kyuhyun juga terlihat dari keluarga berada dilihat dari rumahnya yang mewah.

======= ''Corazon'' =======

''Kenapa masih dirumahku Siwon-sshi? Lebih baik kau pulang saja!'' ketus Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon mati-matian memaksa untuk membawakan barang Kyuhyun masuk, sampai dia menerima kekerasan karena Kyuhyun terlalu keras kepala. Saat sampai dirumah Kyuhyun masih saja bersikap ketus padanya dan tidak menerima bantuannya.

''Aku benar-benar menyesal atas kejadian ini Kyuhyun-sshi. Tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki akan sangat senang jika kau menerima bantuanku sebagai tanda pertanggungjawaban dariku.'' ucap Siwon tulus.

''Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, atau kau ingin mematahkan kakiku yang satunya lagi?''

Siwon mendadak tersinggung, niat baiknya kenapa tidak diterima oleh gadis itu. Malah sekarang dia dituduh yang tidak-tidak.

''Baiklah Kyuhyun-sshi saya sangat meminta maaf. Hanya saja disini bukan hanya saya yang bersalah, anda sendiri menyebrang tanpa melihat-lihat. Jadi...'' ucapan Siwon terhenti saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun semakin keruh. ''Jadi kau benar-benar ingin mematahkan kakiku yang satunya!'' Siwon jengah juga, hampir saja dia memarahi gadis kurang ajar di depannya.

''Itu bukan keinginanku Kyuhyun-sshi.'' pasrah Siwon. Kyuhyun meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu, ''Apa boleh buat, kalau begitu kau harus menjadi pelayanku selama satu bulan sampai kakiku sembuh total. Kau sangat tahu bukan sangat sulit melakukan apapun dengan satu kaki,'' ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya.

''Mwo?''

''Tidak ada penolakan!''

Memangnya enak melakukan aktifitas hanya satu kaki. Kau tidak tahu saja, bagiku kaki adalah nyawa. Karena ini aku tidak bisa menari, itu sama artinya aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan lancar tanpa menari dan menari.

===== TBC =====


End file.
